


Lollipop

by divenire



Series: Fullmoon Ficlet [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Genderswap, fullmoon ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes licking a lollipop look like a sexual activity. (Or, here, have some genderswap Sterek that nobody asked for.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for prompt #5 "temptation" for the [fullmoon ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/) over on livejournal. Also, so you know, Stiles name is still Stiles, but Derek’s name is Devon because... I wanted to name girl Derek Erica, but that doesn’t work. So, the only other name I liked was Devon.

Stiles is sitting with her back to her desk, reading a book on elves, or trolls or pixies or god knows what and licking at an obnoxiously strawberry flavored lollipop. It brings too much attention to her mouth and Devon can’t stop staring. 

This, of course, is just about the worst thing that could ever happen. Devon can’t be thinking about all the things she’d like to see Stiles using that mouth of hers for. This is not allowed, it is not acceptable it is not... possible for Devon to stop staring. Does Stiles have to be so excessive about it? It’s like she’s actively trying to drive her wild with the way she rolls the thing around in her mouth and licks long stripes up the sides. She knows she’d like it if -

Nope. 

Nope. 

No way. This is not happening. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Devon says quietly and looks down at the books she’s got in front of her - there’s a book on fire sprites (oh yes, that’s so much more interesting than - nope, not going there), there’s a book on ghosts and manifestations (fascinating) and a book on other were creatures (very informative). She’s got a lot of things to keep her occupied. She doesn’t need to be thinking about Stiles and her stupid mouth. 

“Huh?” Stiles says absent mindedly. Because of course she heard that. 

Devon looks up for the tiniest fraction of a second to see Stiles snapping the lollipop out of her mouth, her lips forming a perfect ‘o’ shape and... that’s it. She breaks. She storms across the much too small room and steals the lollipop from Stiles’ hand and tosses it to the floor.  
She stomps off in a huff, books and everything else forgotten. By the time Stiles’ thinks to call out, “Hey! That was my - what the hell is wrong with you?” Devon is already outside on the street.

**Author's Note:**

> [TUMBLRRRRRRR](http://itsnoteasybeinggreenberg.tumblr.com/)


End file.
